Dead Bite
by Starlight102
Summary: Alex & his deaf twin sister, Alyssa fight for their lives through the apocalypse. Cracks start to show between the pair and they have to not only fight the dead but demons a little closer to home. Set during season 1. The pair will soon meet up with Rick, Daryl and the rest of the group. No romance just yet but that could change. Rated M for slight gore, swearing & abusive themes.
1. Introduction

**AN:** I've been writing fics for a while now but have never had the confidence to actually post them but here goes nothing. I am quite rusty and still new to the whole writing scene so please bare with me if there are any mistakes as I don't have a beta. Enjoy!

* * *

**1. Introduction**

* * *

The blistering sun beamed down onto the old tarmacked road. There wasn't a cloud in the sky and barely a blowing breeze. The only thing missing was the birds. Normally, their sweet whistling tunes gently filled the air. Not anymore. To some it seemed to be a typical summers day but in reality, it wasn't.

Decaying bodies were strewn up and down the roadside like they were being offered to the Gods in some sort of sick ritual. Crimson blood spatters sprayed the roads as far as the eyes could see. Many would panic at the sight of this. Many did. If you panicked however, you died. Simple. This was the world now. For better or for worse, the human race were fighting on a daily basis to survive since a viral outbreak spread like wildfire.

A young woman with dark brown tied back hair, walked slowly down the road. The sights that were ahead of her would be shocking to most, but was everyday life for her. This had been her life for around a month now, since the outbreak started, she had to adapt quickly. Her twin brother walked closely beside her. They were closer than most siblings. Their rocky upbringing had made them stick side by side, through thick and thin.

"How much further was it again?", Alyssa signed to her brother. Being twins, they shared many things. Similar personality traits, same hair & eye colour and same smile. The only thing they didn't share, was Alyssa's deafness. She had been born deaf and it didn't affect their relationship. In fact, it brought them closer as siblings. Their mother had died during childbirth and their dad didn't even remember their names most of the time. It was harder on Alyssa at first, but Alex made the effort to learn her language so they could at least communicate with each other.

"A little further. Who was the one who lost the map?", Alex smiled as he waved his hands in front of his face. Alex also spoke as he signed, giving Alyssa the opportunity to learn to lip read at the same time.

"I am sorry. It was the map or my hand", Alyssa responded quickly. To say it was the end of the world, they both were in pretty good spirits. They were looking for a safe place to stay, at least just for the night. The pair had come up with a few rules: Travel in pairs and don't travel at night unless absolutely necessary. So far, it had worked pretty well.

Hours seemed to have passed and a dark, vast forest area soon approached the two. The pair were new presented with two choices. Either stay on the road, or head deeper into the woods and potentially risk death. Alex turned to Alyssa with trepidation.

"Turn back or go through?", Alex asked Alyssa. They both turned to look at the darkening woods, the trees towering above them. A group of moans could be heard in the distance.

* * *

**AN: **I apologise that this chapter is a little short but it is just the introduction and there is much more to come!


	2. Tendencies

**2. Tendencies.**

* * *

Panting and sighing, Alyssa ran as fast as she could through the woods as a pack of Biters closely ran behind her. After deciding to cut through the woods, a group of Biters must have caught the twins scent and quickly followed. Alyssa grabbed the nearest tree and started to climb, cutting her fingers on the broken bark. Taking the black, sleek crossbow from her back, she quickly downed three Biters in quick concession. Grabbing for more arrows, she quickly looked for Alex. She couldn't find him. '_Travel in pairs_', she remembered as she quickly shot another Biter. They must have ended up running in separate directions once Alex informed her of the Biter pack close by.

Alyssa waited in the tree to make sure that no other Biter's were coming. Her eyes scanned every direction possible. Once the path was clear, she headed back down from the tree and approached the dead Biters bodies. Kneeling down by them, Alyssa quickly pulled the arrows out, wiping the blood from them on her jeans. She stood up and sighed with relief as she saw Alex approaching her, blood all over him and him wiping his knife on his leg in the same way she did. They both embraced in a hug for a moment. Alyssa felt such relief feeling Alex's arms around her. God knows what would have happened if he didn't come back, or had been hurt. There's no way Alyssa could possibly survive in this world alone.

"I thought I'd lost you", Alyssa said to Alex, a small smile lighting up her face. Alex smiled back at her.

"You can't get rid of me that easily", Alex joked, putting his knife back in the holster. He looked at the pile of dead Biter's behind Alyssa.

"Pretty impressive", Alex pointed out. Alyssa turned behind her and took another look at the dead bodies.

"Not really. Just good aim, that's all", Alyssa responded to Alex.

"I think we should get our camp set up for the night?", Alex asked her as they both continued to walk in the deep woods.

The sun was now setting in the distance and the sky was turning a reddy orange colour.

"I'm not so sure that's a good idea. There could be another pack not far behind", Alyssa voiced her concerns to Alex. He stopped walking and turned to her.

"Who's idea was it to come in the woods in the first place?", he asked her. Normally, Alyssa could tell whether he was joking by the smirk on his face. He didn't have one.

"What? Are you blaming me?", she signed quickly, getting a little frustrated with him. She felt really proud after killing the few Biter's behind her and now Alex had ruined her mood a little.

"No. I'm not blaming you. I'm just saying. It'll be dark soon and it'll take at least half a day to walk in the other direction", Alex said, pointing behind them into the other side of the woods.

"We've made our bed so we should lay in it, right?", Alyssa sighed, sitting on a nearby rock.

"Look, let's not make an argument out of something that's not there", Alex responded, taking his big backpack off his back. "You get that from Dad".

In that moment, it felt like Alex had taken his knife and stabbed Alyssa in the heart. Their Dad had always jumped to the wrong conclusions in the past. It was the base of most of their arguments over the years. Alyssa fought back the tears as she stood up, and stormed off into the woods. She needed to be alone for a while. '_Screw the rule_', she thought to herself.

Fixing up both the tents for the pair, Alex couldn't help but worry about Alyssa. He didn't mean what he had said, he was just angry. Perhaps he should have gone after her? She was fragile and emotional, not in the right frame of mind to look after herself. Never mind the fact that she wouldn't be able to hear anything if it decided to sneak up on her. After a few failed attempts, Alex managed to get a fire going. It wasn't a big fire, just a small one. It was, however, enough for what the pair needed.

By now it was nightfall and Alyssa hadn't come back to camp yet. Alex fixed his head torch in place and got his knife ready. '_Please be okay_' he thought to himself as he prepared for battle. Nothing could have prepared him for what happened next. Alex was putting his backpack over his shoulders when he heard a noise coming from behind him. Quickly turning around, he froze in his tracks. Alyssa stood at the tree line, with her head torch on and holding a dozen fish in her right hand. "Dinner", she smiled.

Alyssa rarely spoke because she felt really conscious about how it would sound. However, every now and then, when she felt up to it, she would usher the odd word to Alex, feeling very confident in herself. Alex ran straight over to her, almost crushing the newly caught fish between their bodies as they embraced in a long hug.

"I'm so sorry Aly", Alex sighed to Alyssa. She stood opposite him, still holding the fish. She walked towards him and placed the fish down onto a rock.

"It's okay. Don't worry about it", Alyssa told Alex. Of course what he had said hurt, but in this world, family and loyalty was something too precious to let go of easily. They both walked towards the camp site and sat down.

"Let's eat".

* * *

**AN: **I can't help but feel that this chapter is a little rushed and perhaps a little intense. I wanted to show the struggles and tensions between the two quite early, so it can build up into something much bigger later on. I hope I've managed to achieve this.


	3. Brand New Day

**AN**: Sorry it has taken me so long to get this next chapter up, I've been pretty busy recently.

* * *

**3. Brand New Day**

* * *

The smoke from the fire slowly as the embers burnt out. Alyssa stretched and took some of her clothes down to the river. She never thought she would miss having a shower more than she did in that moment. Alyssa knelt down and washed her t-shirt in the cold stream. The water now had a light red tinge as the blood from her shirt came free. She sighed as her stomach rumbled slightly. The meal she caught last night wasn't really substantial but it was enough for the time being. Alex approached her slowly and was ringing his shirt out.

"We need to cover a lot of ground today", Alex began, pulling his cold shirt on over his body. He squealed loudly.

"We need some food, and some water. Clean water", Alyssa explained to Alex. Her bag had been getting slowly lighter over the past few weeks and that wasn't a good feeling.

"I could go out and catch some more squirrels and stuff", Alex suggested to Alyssa. She nodded, taking the suggestion in.

"It's not enough", Alyssa said.

"Maybe you're right. I'll pack up the tent and we'll set out in twenty minutes", Alex said to Alyssa, moving his hands quickly.

Alyssa cleaned and quickly dried her shirt before throwing it over her bruised body. Packing up her bag, she found Alex by the camp site moments later.

"You all set?", Alex asked Alyssa, making sure she was ready to set out. The fire was all out now and there was a slight smell of burning in the air.

Alex picked up his handgun and loaded it, cocking the barrel before he placed the gun in the front of his dark jeans. He was ready. Alyssa had her bow in her hand. They left the woods like no one had even been there, apart from the dead walkers that were laying on the ground.

Lack of food and the fact the pair had been walking for hours was taking its toll on the twins. They were getting deeper into the jungle and the trees were slowly engulfing them. Before both wanting to give up, Alex noticed something ahead. The sun was reflecting on a silver fence in front of them and buildings were peering into view.

"Maybe we'll find something in there", Alyssa said to Alex, who's mouth was slightly ajar. He couldn't believe the sight in front of him.

"Where are we anyway?", Alex asked. They had lost the map a few miles back and neither were really good at getting their bearings.

"Who knows? I think I can see something...", Alyssa responded, her eyes darting to the side of a bridge to the right of the buildings.

Alex and Alyssa walked towards the bridge.

"We've got some guests", Alex warned Alyssa. As soon as he told her, she got her now ready and shot down a few of the Walkers. Alex couldn't really shoot them because the shot would attract unwanted attention.

Alyssa's aim had become much better over the past few weeks and she managed to get a head shot each time. The walkers quickly dropped to the ground, little bits of blood spouting out. Alyssa ran over to get her arrows back as she only had a limited number. Wiping the blood on her jeans, she turned back towards Alex.

In the next moment, a van clipped the side of her body. The cold scrape of the metal against her skin caused Alyssa to groan in pain. The landing onto the concrete was quite hard as the van drove past her and broke through another fence, driving off into the distance. Everything was hazy for a moment. Alyssa laid quietly on the floor, trying to get her bearings. Then the pain hit. Her wrist felt like it was burning. She bit her lip. Alex quickly came into her view and repeatedly asked if she was okay. Alyssa slowly sat up, picking the leaves out of her hair.

"Was that a truck?", Alyssa asked Alex. Part of her couldn't believe what had just happened- the other half felt quite scared.

"Yeah, a big van. Are you okay?", Alex asked so quickly that Alyssa barely didn't understand what he had just said. It was a good job she could lip read. Alyssa nodded and Alex helped her to her feet.

"I'm fine", she lied. Her wrist stung and each movement caused a tingling sensation to shoot up her arm. Alyssa didn't want to bother Alex at all. It took her a minute to get her breath back.

"We should be careful. There's clearly other people here and we don't want to end up dead", Alex informed Alyssa. She nodded and looked around.

The vast buildings towered over them and the streets were laid out like a maze. There was a high chance they were going to go back on themselves, but they wanted to get somewhere safe.

"Keep close to me", Alex said as they continued their approach to one of the buildings. The wind had now picked up and was blowing in Alyssa's face.

Alex stopped and raised his hand above his shoulder. Alyssa knew that meant she should stop. Alex didn't turn around. In fact he didn't move. He kept looking in front of him. Alyssa looked ahead, to where her brother was looking.

A group of people, around six of them, was running under the bridge towards a chain linked fence near Alex. It was the direction that the van came from. One of the men wore a police uniform and another had a large crossbow in his grasp. It had been around a month since the twins had seen other people and didn't quite know how to react. In that moment, they had forgotten how to act in modern society and it was frightening.


	4. Bullet

**4. Bullet.**

* * *

Alyssa gulped hard as the crossbow was pointing right at her face. The man on the other end of the crossbow looked really intimidating and scary. He had a green shirt with ripped sleeves. Alyssa's heart was pounding immensely and was threatening to break through her shirt.

"Put that down Daryl. We don't need any more trouble", Rick, the police officer told him. Daryl scoffed.

"That's why I'm pointing it at 'em. I don't want any trouble", Daryl retorted. Alex shuffled nervously on the spot, the dust slightly kicking up from under his feet.

"You won't get any trouble from us. We swear", Alex said honestly. He just wanted the man to stop pointing the crossbow at Alyssa.

"Save it. I ain't got time for your tales", Daryl scoffed to Alex.

"We just want directions, and we'll be on our way", Alex responded to Daryl. Daryl didn't like how chatty Alex was.

"Did you see a truck go through here?", Glenn, the young Asian asked Alyssa. He was trying to calm the mood. Alyssa shook her head and signed to Alex quickly.

"Yeah. The truck hit her and carried on down the road that way", Alex pointed down the road.

"Merle", Rick exclaimed. "He can't have gone far".

"What if he's going back to camp? You did leave him on the roof", Glenn spoke, almost regretting what he had said afterwards.

"He deserved it", T-Dog said nonchalantly. Daryl quickly turned around and swung the crossbow into T-Dog's face.

"You better shut your mouth if you know whats good for ya", Daryl shouted. Tensions were clearly running high in the group, and it was making Alyssa uncomfortable.

"Do you guys know if the buildings over there are safe?", Alex said, pointing over to the buildings behind Rick.

"They're overrun", Rick uttered. "We just came from there. I wouldn't recommend it", he added, shuffling a bag of guns onto his back.

"Rick. We should get back to camp", Glenn said. "Merle's gonna be halfway there already", he added. Rick nodded and placed his hat onto his head.

"What's wrong?", Alyssa asked, looking at Rick before looking back at Alex. "The officer says the buildings aren't safe. I guess we should keep going", Alex told her. Alyssa went pale. "I'm sure we'll find somewhere soon", Alex tried to reassure Alyssa.

"Not before it gets dark we won't", Alyssa quickly responded. She was getting scared and was finding it hard to mask her emotions. Alyssa couldn't even remember what it felt like to be safe. She longed to have the security of being safe and not having to fight for her life every single day. Alyssa knew the world would never be the same again, but she still couldn't get used to the idea. She probably never would.

"Come with us", Glenn blurted out, much to the surprise of everyone in the group.

"What?!", Daryl exclaimed at him.

"They don't _have_ anywhere else. We can take them in", Glenn tried to explain his actions.

"They better find somewhere else", Daryl shrieked. He was fond of swinging his crossbow around and liked to show people who was in charge. Alex didn't like him already.

"We haven't got time to stand and argue. We need to get back to camp. Merle could be raising hell", Rick said to the group. Alex didn't hesitate as he grabbed Alyssa's hand and they both ran, trying to keep up with the group. The sun was now setting slowly in the distance. Nothing could be heard apart from the breathing and gasping noises coming from the group as they ran back to the camp. Alex and Alyssa followed quickly behind. The twins were either going to really regret following the group back, or really be grateful. It was too early to tell.


	5. Comin' In Hot

**AN: **First off, I'd like to apologize to all my readers for the lack of updates. Unfortunately real life gets in the way of things sometimes, but I am back now and I will try to update more often for you all. Thanks!

* * *

**5: Comin' In Hot.**

* * *

The dense shrubbery engulfed the group as they headed back to the main camp. Alex and Alyssa already felt like outcasts and didn't want to cause any trouble. The world was already going to Hell, they certainly didn't want to add to it. The group walked in silence for a while, until Alex decided to speak to Glenn.

"Thanks for letting us tag along", Alex admitted to Glenn. Glenn looked over to him and nodded.

"You're welcome", Glenn replied. "We couldn't exactly leave you out there and we've got some space back at camp. We could do with some more help around there", Glenn continued. Alex listened intently.

"How many of you are there?", Alex asked him curiously. It always intrigued him to learn how many people had survived and how many people decided to stick in groups. He had never really thought about joining a group in the past, too many people to keep track of, to many people to try to trust, or not.

"There's a dozen or so of us, a few kids, mostly families", Glenn told Alex.

Alyssa was a few paces away, trying not to stray far from Alex. She glanced at the group she was now travelling with and was slightly worried. It had always been her and Alex. Always. Even when they were growing up. Alyssa didn't know how the group worked and what was expected of her now they were part of it. Alyssa suspected that they wouldn't just let her and Alex join without being able to offer something.

There was a stream nearby and Rick suggested it would be a good idea to fill up their water bottles and have a break for a few moments. None of the group hesitated. Had the world not gone to shit, Alyssa would have thought twice before drinking out of a stream, but she was thirsty, and had more worrying things on her mind.

"How long have you two been travelling?", Andrea asked Alyssa. Alyssa didn't respond. She was leaning down filling her water bottle so she didn't even know she was being spoken to. Andrea shrugged her shoulders and walked towards Glenn, who was leaning next to a tree.

"You sure picked an awesome pair to tag along with", she said sarcastically to Glenn. Glenn turned to her.

"We couldn't let them die. I wouldn't be able to sleep with that on my conscience", Glenn responded. "and my nights are pretty rough as it is so", Glenn said to her.

"We don't know anything about them!", Andrea said under her breath. "She is already giving me the cold shoulder", she continued, pointing back over to Alyssa who was now sipping from a bottle.

"We don't know what she's been through. In case you didn't notice, the world ended. She might have had it rough", Glenn retorted to a now annoyed Andrea.

"Hell, we've all had it rough over the past few weeks. Now would be the time to stick together", Andrea blasted. Daryl walked over, holding his crossbow close to his body.

"What's got your panties in a twist?", Daryl asked her flatly. Andrea scoffed and took a few steps back.

"The newbies are already turning their shoulders and we haven't even made it to camp yet", Andrea said.

"Look, I'll go talk to them", Glenn said, throwing his hands in the air. "I don't fancy another brawl any time soon, okay?", he called out and approached Alyssa.

Alyssa was cleaning her arrows from the blood of the dead. She sighed to herself. She wondered where she would be able to get the blood out of her clothes. '_Take one thing at a time_', she thought to herself. Glenn approached her slowly.

"Hi there", Glenn began. "Andrea seems to think there's a problem here...", he continued.

Alex was stood over by a tree, re-packing his backpack after cleaning his knife and noticed Glenn was trying to talk to Alyssa.

"Hey, is everything okay?", Alex asked Glenn, walking over to him.

"Oh sure", Glenn said to him, standing up. "Andrea seems to think that your sister is ignoring her", Glenn continued. Alex sighed. In all the commotion, he never thought to tell the group that she was deaf and wouldn't be able to hear them. Not very practical in a group situation, but Alex had never travelled in a group before so he didn't quite know what to say.

"Oh, my sister is deaf", Alex said to Glenn. "She has been since childbirth. I assure you, she wouldn't ignore someone, especially in a scenario like this", Alex explained.

"I.. I'm sorry.. I didn't know..", Glenn admitted to Alex, bringing his arms up by his chest. Alyssa stood up and looked at Alex.

"They thought you were ignoring them", Alex signed and spoke to Alyssa. Alyssa went red and turned to Glenn, signing very quickly. Glenn looked really lost as Alyssa waved her hands around in front of him.

"She says she is sorry and she didn't mean to cause any trouble", Alex spoke as he watched Alyssa move her hands.

"It's no trouble, really. I'll go and talk to Andrea", Glenn said and walked back over to where Daryl and Andrea were stood.

Suddenly, everyone in the group went really silent and all faced off into the distance, presumably where their camp was. A blood curdling scream echoed through the trees.

"Oh my god", Rick called out before the whole group ran towards the screaming. Alex had quickly decided that it was a bad idea but followed them all regardless. He held Alyssa's hand tightly, ensuring that she wouldn't get separated from the group. It seemed like the group had all been running for some time before they came to an opening in the trees. Alex looked on in horror as a huge hord of Walkers attacked a group of people, ripping them to shreds without a struggle. The adrenaline had kicked in and without a thought, he rushed in and saved the many injured people, with Alyssa at his side.

* * *

**AN**: I'm already working on the next chapter now, and it should be up within the next few days.


End file.
